


So Much More

by Asphyxiation (cat_in_my_hat)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bromance, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop, So much schmoop, Vomiting, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_in_my_hat/pseuds/Asphyxiation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Akaashi helps Bokuto and the one time he returns the favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much More

I.

Bokuto always had trouble with making decisions. Of any kind; where to go to dinner, what university to go to, whether Akaashi’s eyes were more a royal blue or deep-and-meaningful-black or what to name their two-year old hamster, (because even if Akaashi insists that neither Owl-Dude nor Sonic the Hamster were appropriate names for an overweight _hamster_ and that George _is_ his name, Bokuto really can’t settle on _one_ so it’s become a sort of crisis that plagues his life every time he glances at Owl-Dude-no-his-name-is- _not_ -Sonic-the-Hamster-it’s-George’s cage).

Basic decision making is hard for Bokuto. ( ~~But Akaashi makes it easier~~ ).

They’re planning a trip to the coast for Spring Break with a group of their friends and Bokuto is in charge of finding and booking a place to stay but he’s been staring at the computer screen for a half hour now and Tripadvisor.com is not making anything easier. Terushima sits across from him giggling at something on his phone and Bokuto just kind flips between two tabs, unable to decide whether an apartment-type hotel would be better than a kind-of-near-the-beach house but he can’t decide (because on one hand, an entire house to themselves sounds _sweet_ but the apartment is near places that are club-like and club-like places have booze and he knows that’s a priority for not only _him_ but _Kuroo_ too).

He’s about to click the _rent room_ button on the apartment when Akaashi walks into their shared living room. Bokuto lets out a reasonably loud, “ _Akaaaaaashi_ ,” when he sees him with Suga in tow and almost burst into tears because there’s a _house_ but there is also _booze_ and he knows how let down Kuroo would be if there was _no booze_ and Bros don’t let Bros down.

 Terushima stifles a laugh and says, “Bokuto’s been staring at the computer for like,” he glances at the clock on the wall, “forty-five minutes now.”

Suga giggles and Bokuto huffs haughtily, “I have not, I’ve been watching owl videos on Facebook.”

“You haven’t been on Facebook for the past two days,” Akaashi says, even as he sits down beside Bokuto and tilts the laptop towards himself. He ignores Bokuto’s pouting and reads through both of the open tabs. “Both places are nice, but the apartment’s only two bedroom, which wouldn’t be enough room,” he opens another tab and types something in, “If you’re worried about alcohol, there’s a five minute walk from the house to store that sells it, see,” he points to the screen, where it seems, _yes_ there is a place to get alcohol.

Bokuto turns to Akaashi with tears in his eyes, “ _Akaaashi_ , _I love you_.”

“You only say that because you would be lost without me,” he says, patting Bokuto’s spiked head, before getting up, “What do you want to have for dinner?”

Terushima watches in awe as Akaashi tells Bokuto that yakiniku is inappropriate for dinner tonight and, when Bokuto turns back around dejectedly, he says, “Dude, are you sure Akaashi’s your boyfriend and not your mother?”

II.

Spring break starts tomorrow and Bokuto just kind of stares down at his suitcase with his life’s worth of belongings scattered around his bedroom. He can hear Akaashi in the living room shuffling through CD’s to take on the car ride. He’s also on the phone to his mother, arranging someone to come and look after their hamster for the week that they’ll be gone.

Bokuto turns his head back to the mess he’s made of their bedroom and winces. Akaashi would huff at him in his ‘I’m-totally-annoyed-with-you’ way if he saw the mess that Bokuto made of their once clean room and Bokuto doesn’t want to spend the night sleeping in the guest bedroom so he sets to shoving everything he can get his hands on into the suitcase in the hopes that Akaashi won’t know that he made a mess.

The plan doesn’t really work when Akaashi walks into their room and finds Bokuto trying to shove a volleyball trophy into the bag with a guilty look on his face.

“Bokuto-san,” he says, voice cold, “I think it would be inappropriate to bring volleyball trophies on holiday with us.”

“But, _Akaaashiiiii_ , they need to see the sun. They barely get out at _all_ these days so-,”

“You also packed a photo of your grandparents. I highly doubt that they can live vicariously through photo. It would be much better for them to stay within the safety of the apartment.”

Bokuto doesn’t make a sound as Akaashi picks Bokuto’s phone off of the bedside table and types a list into the notes app, “Here’s a list of everything you need to take. And clean up the mess or you’ll sleep in the guest bedroom tonight.”

 Bokuto takes his phone and holds it like it can tell him the meaning of life or something and says, “Thanks, Akaashi.”

(When they walk out of the door the next day and pile into Kuroo’s ridiculously large car, Akaashi asks him if he’s packed underwear and Bokuto freezes and runs back inside.

Terushima is confused, and turns to Akaashi from his spot in the back of the car, “You’re actually his mother, right? Like, without you he’s a hot mess.”

Akaashi just rolls his eyes.).

III.

When they make it to the rental house, Kuroo and Bokuto decide to get their priorities straight.

A short walk from the rental house is, just as promised, a bottle shop, and he and Kuroo spend an obscene amount of time trying to find the most expensive alcohol in the place before they finally call it quits and go to the register.

It’s here that Bokuto runs into some – well, _trouble_.

“Can I see some ID please?”

Bokuto rummages through his wallet for it before realising with a sinking feeling that _it’s not in his wallet_ and he just about freaks it when the guy behind the register starts tapping his nails on the counter.

“Sorry, sorry, I just need to call a friend,” he says as Kuroo snickers, already having paid. He shoots him a haughty glare and says in a biting tone, “Even the strongest people forget their ID from time-to-time.”

He calls Akaashi and almost cries when he picks up on the third ring, “ _Akaaaashi_ , I forgot my ID. Please help.”

Akaashi sighs and tells him in a calm voice, “It’s behind your GameStop membership card. You moved it there the last time you went out because you thought someone would ‘steal it to look at my handsome mug’ and that you ‘must protect it’.”

It is indeed behind his GameStop card and he hands it to the guy (who most definitely hates him now) and runs out of the store with Kuroo in tears behind him.

“Dude, I swear without Akaashi, you’d be lost in life.”

IV.

Their first night of vacation is, well, _wild_.

Oikawa and Suga somehow end up getting a karaoke machine and it kind of goes downhill from there. Terushima is loudly singing along to ‘ _My heart will go on_ ’ and Kuroo has lost his pants and is parading around in boxer briefs, much to Sawamura dismay, who really can’t pull himself away from Suga; Suga on the verge of tears because Iwaizumi just passed out and Oikawa isn’t making anything better, sitting beside his boyfriends laughing at Bokuto’s attempts to play chess with him.

Whilst Sawamura and Akaashi are sober, the rest of them are very much drunk and there is only so much they can do when Kuroo won’t stop dancing half-naked in front of a window and Terushima turns the volume up on the TV to drown out the sounds of Oikawa’s laughter when he wins another game against Bokuto.

“Maaaaa, I am an unreliable ace and no one should trust me ever again,” Bokuto cries out dramatically and Akaashi watches with mild interest from his perch on the couch as his boyfriend curls into the foetal position on the floor.

“But, Bo’, you’re not an ace anymore,” Kuroo slurs seriously, stopping his weird hip thrusting to turn to his best friend, “And you were a pretty good ace. I think.”

Bokuto’s face kind of scrunches, and he expects to blurt out an exclamation about the power of bromance or something, but instead, he vomits.

“Ewwwww,” Oikawa screams, and he crawls away to join Terushima who is still singing Celine Dionne. Kuroo looks a little green himself and turns to run into the kitchen. Bokuto thinks he can hear the sound of him dry heaving but he’s not sure because the room is spinning and he feels another surge of vomit rise from the back of throat. He’s panicking a little because he can’t stand up fast enough, but then it’s okay because Akaashi’s face come into view and Bokuto’s arm is thrown over his shoulder. He makes it to bathroom in time to collapse over the toilet, Akaashi’s hand on his neck, rubbing soothing circles into the tan skin there.

He thinks he can hear Akaashi mutter something like, “What would you do without me?” while he’s bent over the toilet but he doesn’t ask about it.

The next morning he wakes up to a sunny room and a killer headache, but it’s made less bad because Akaashi walks in with a glass of water and some painkillers.

V.

In his defence, cooking dinner at the time seemed harmless.

What Bokuto fails to take into account is that while he and Kuroo are unstoppable on a volleyball court, they are easily the most inept cooks in their friendship circle. There is only one person in the house to point this out, but Akaashi is huddled up in his and Bokuto’s room reading.

Now, they didn’t light anything on fire, but the process of making Yakiniku is a troublesome one and at some point, Bokuto thinks it’s a good idea to touch the meat _while it was still cooking_. Not his brightest idea, but you know what they say about geniuses – well they don’t say much that really applies to Bokuto but his hand _really_ fucking hurts.

“Oh my god, are you gonna die, should I call the police, holy shit Bo’ you gonna die?” Kuroo scratches a hand through his hand and Bokuto just stares numbly at his reddening hand. They burst into laughter after a moment of silence, and soon Akaashi stumbles into the kitchen, intent on telling them to shut up, but he finds the two of them wrestling with Bokuto’s hand under running water.

Kuroo freezes, but Bokuto takes the opportunity and lifts his hand out of the water, “Hey, hey, hey, you caught us _red handed_ ,” and Kuroo just kind of drops to the floor laughing and Akaashi questions his tastes in men.

“What did you do?”

Bokuto has the common sense to look sheepish, “I burnt my hand making food,” he stops wide eyed and turns to the grill, which is billowing black smoke and screams, “Kuuuuurrroooooo the meat, _the meat is burning_.”

Kuroo jumps to turn off the grill and looks at the remnants of their food sadly.

“Bo’, I think we fucked up,” Kuroo says, lifting up a charred piece of meat off the pan, “Is this even edible?”

Akaashi rubs his temple, “You two, _sit down and don’t move_.”

They both obey, sitting at the breakfast bar, Bokuto with his hand in a bowl of water, and watch as Akaashi moves his way around the kitchen and makes them some rice balls. He sets the plate in front of the other two and twines his fingers together.

“I’ll message Suga and ask him to bring some takeout home. You two shouldn’t be allowed near a kitchen ever again.”

Bokuto tears up and says, “What would I ever do without you?”

+I.

Akaashi is asleep when his phone starts vibrating. He’s a little confused, because it’s just past one in the morning and the house is quiet. He squirms out of Bokuto’s arms to grab at his phone on the bedside table, and accepts the call without really looking at the caller ID.

“Hello?” he murmurs, moving to leave the room. Bokuto is a light sleeper and he doesn’t want to wake his up if it’s just a prank.

“ _Keiji? It’s your mother_ ,” the voice on the other end says. “ _I’m sorry to call you so late, but I didn’t want to tell you this when all of your friends were around._ ”

“What happened?” He asks, more alert at the sound of dread in her voice and he stops walking when he reaches the kitchen.

 “ _Well, there’s no easy way to tell you this, but when I went to go feed George this morning, he wasn’t moving_.”

Akaashi swallows and feels his heart sink into his feet, “He’s dead, isn’t he?”

“ _I’m so sorry, Keiji, but I didn’t want you to come home and not know what happened._ ”

She says a few more meaningless things to him, but he isn’t really listening, because George, his and Bokuto’s first pet just _died_ and he –

He really doesn’t know what to do, so he stares at his feet, coloured blue in the moonlight and stays that way until he hears footsteps approaching. He turns, expecting it to be Oikawa sneaking to the bathroom, but instead finds Bokuto yawning a few paces behind him.

“Akaashi?” he slurs, tired, “Is everything okay?”

Akaashi doesn’t really know what to say because – _‘When I went to go feed George, he wasn’t moving_ ’ – and he feels a little lost at one thirty in the morning with his boyfriend of five years standing across from him and their dead hamster a weight on his mind.

“George, he – ” he starts, “Mother says he passed away.”

Bokuto watches him silently for a second, and Akaashi feels his shoulder shake and he’s _crying_ and it’s ugly because there’s snot and hiccups but Bokuto is at his side in an instant, pulling him into a tight hug. He’s rocked side to side, with his hands tangled in Bokuto’s shirt, and Bokuto’s mouth at his temple making reassuring little noises and kissing the skin there.

When he’s calmed down enough, Bokuto pulls him away and says, “When we get back, we’ll have a little service for him, yeah? And whenever you feel up to it, we can get another one. Maybe a girl this time, and we can call her Owl-Dudette?”

Akaashi lets out a laugh and nods, letting himself be dragged back to bed and wrapped up in Bokuto’s arms, and thinks, ‘ _What would I ever do without you_?’

 

fin. 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this was schmoop. what even is characterisation. what even is plot.


End file.
